User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 27: Shaka Zulu vs Crazy Horse
Ohai, back to making rap battles. I was so excited to see Shaka Zulu in an ERB, and since he's going against Caesar, I decided to write a fanmade of him battling Crazy Horse. So here we go, enjoy! Lyrics The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! SHAKA ZULU! VS! CRAZY HORSE! BEGIN! Shaka Zulu: iShaka Zulu will strike an enemy once and for all. And protect my family from this wild animal. I'm an MC Lion King, but more powerful and darker. My rhymes are like my assegai, but they're way sharper. This skeleton right here kept giving away his food. Many children had their time wasted 'cause of this pedophilic dude. You routing the Zulu God is what I'm seriously doubting. Learn to stop your clowning, by going back to your mountain by scouting. You're a strange one, and by that I mean lame. You're more ridiculous than your uncontrollable name. Try to come at me, but my cowhide shield will be in the way. You're just a scared loner going to the village without a say. Crazy Horse: Yes, that was formally true, but now I'm brave and fearless! Got my own monument that they're still building on its appearance. I never talk shit about others, but I'll give an exception to this sucker. This Impi warrior will be fluttered, from what I'm about to cover. I'll shock you exactly like the lightning on my face. Then Sioux you for mostly treating everyone with no grace. After your mother died, you completely lost your shit. Like killing many Zulus way more than your rivals did. After that, this cocky pig slaughtered cows that gave birth. Then this bastard did the same thing to married couples. Like, what on Earth? I never stopped fighting, I just kept going and going. No way I'm giving up on this diaper baby on flowing. Shaka Zulu: This Zulu Empire Rises with another rhyming plan. You're the Eddie Murphy version of a Holy Man. Those raps were much lighter than your hair; very weak. And because of that, you belong in the 3 Stooges, Mr. Curly. I survived an assassination attempt from what I remember. I'm a killer on the mic, so you might as well surrender. Plus I killed every motherfucker whoever messed with me. This battle is like your death, while this battle is my victory. Crazy Horse: You better listen, I got a few criticisms up my sleeve. Don't even try to kick my ass, due to your stinky barefeet. You as an influential monarch? So mistakable, and very debatable. I'd let you improve your raps that are incapable, but you're unshakable. You beat the older boys in activities without being a good sport. This wannabe Asian was made fun of for having a dick way too short. No one even likes you; you're an unwanted schmuck. You may have stole the crown before, but this time you're out of luck. *puts a crown on his head* The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Shaka Zulu Crazy Horse Category:Blog posts